dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusion forms
In Dragon Ball Fusions, there are several hybrid forms that are the result of fusion causing two or more distinct forms to be merged into one new one. Overview Super Saiyan Full Power and Legendary Super Saiyan hybrid A form utilized by Karoly. In this state the user primarily maintains the appearance of a Super Saiyan, with mostly gold hair, though the hairstyle more closely resembles that of a Legendary Super Saiyan, and the frontal hair is colored green like a Legendary Super Saiyan. The form is a combination of Goku's Super Saiyan Full Power form and Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4 hybrid A form utilized by Tekka's Ultra Fusion when a pure Saiyan male (such as Kid Goku in the story) is the one to instigate the fusion (or Tekka is a male Saiyan). In this state, the user appears to be a golden Super Saiyan 4, though the hair on their arms does not go all the way down and is restricted to their shoulders, though they have a golden Saiyan tail. Female Saiyan Ultra Fusions lack the golden Super Saiyan 4 fur and their Super Saiyan form resembles a female Super Saiyan 3. Ultra Pinich also appears as a golden Super Saiyan 4 but his fur is limited to the upper portion his back and under part of his chest. However Ultra Pinich can transform into a Golden Great Ape as his Super Saiyan form is apparently due to the influence of Pinich and Cell's Super Saiyan forms (unlike Ultra Pinich, Cell lacks golden hair but possess a Super Saiyan aura). Through Freeform Fusion, a Super Saiyan can fuse with a Super Saiyan 4 to create a mixture of the two forms with some having Gold hair and Red fur similar to the original unused Super Saiyan 4 design. Super Saiyan, Final Form, Perfect Form, and Super Saiyan 4 hybrid A amalgamation of Super Saiyan, Final Form Frieza, Perfect Cell, along with traits of Super Saiyan 4 common among male Saiyan Ultra Fusions used by Ultra Pinich. As Ultra Pinich has hair and some fur, it is golden unlike Cell's Super Saiyan state which only possesses a Super Saiyan aura due to Cell's lack of hair. Ultra Pinich has strong Saiyan genetics due to Pinich and Paprika being full Saiyans while Cell is an artificially engineered partial Saiyan however his Frieza Race genetics are also strong due to Frieza being full Frieza Race Mutant and Cell possessing the genetics of both Frieza and King Cold thus explaining the mixture of Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4 with Frieza's Final Form and Cell's Perfect Form as Ultra Pinich has Cell's facial features and Frieza's Final Form body. Ultra Pinich has a Saiyan tail like Pinich and Paprika who both possess tails (Paprika wraps his around his waist in the typical fashion of a Saiyan soldier) which allows Ultra Pinich to transform into a Golden Great Ape, despite his base form already having traits associated with Super Saiyan 4. Also unlike other Ultra Fusions, Ultra Pinich's fusion lasts for an indefinite period of time much longer than any other Ultra Fusion. Super Saiyan Rosé and Legendary Super Saiyan hybrid A form utilized by Karoly Black. Appearance-wise, it is nearly identical to the Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan hybrid used by Karoly, however, the gold parts of Karoly Black's hair are pink instead. Additionally the form possesses [[Godly ki|Godly ki]] through the influence of Super Saiyan Rosé, the Super Saiyan God Saiyan Super Saiyan form of fusee Goku Black as Goku Black was originally Zamasu a divine being (a Core Person) and proper deity (former North Kai and apprentice Supreme Kai of Universe 10) who stole Goku's Saiyan body which allowed him to acquire Super Saiyan Rosé instead of Super Saiyan Blue as it is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form of a Saiyan who is a proper deity. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Fusion Category:Video game techniques Category:Saiyans